


Accident

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Sugawara could feel how flushed his skin was all the way down his neck, skin burning with embarrassment at what he’d just seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in like february of their sophomore year (theyre currently about to be seniors after the summer is over)
> 
> enjoy this little snippet! i was rereading some of the series earlier looking for inspiration and thought itd be nice to expand a bit on their sex situation!

It had been a very long day already by the time Sugawara left his last class, ready to go home and eat some noodles and maybe pop in a movie to watch with Daichi. Just the thought of getting to cuddle with his boyfriend had his face flushing, and he pulled his scarf up higher to cover it. They'd been together for a few months now and while they’d been friends most of their lives, being affectionate was still pretty new to them. But Sugawara loved it, craved it whenever they were away from each other. 

He sped up his pace a little bit when the doors to his building came into view, cold fingers fishing out his key card so he could get them open. Once inside he relaxed, warmth washing over him. It was going to be a cold weekend, so he was glad that the building was at least well heated, fingers already feeling much better as he grabbed for his keys, pushing them into the lock hurriedly so he could get the door open. 

As soon as it was opened though, he heard a shout and then he was scrambling to get back out, images burned into his brain even just from the small glimpse he’d managed to catch. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaning up against it and ignoring the soft cursing from inside the room. 

Daichi was-

_ Oh _ . 

Sugawara could feel how flushed his skin was all the way down his neck, skin burning with embarrassment at what he’d just seen. Daichi had been… 

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind. It was definitely too much. He jumped a bit when the door opened behind him, turning around and trying to will away the redness of his cheeks. Daichi was the same though, cheeks dusted dark pink as he struggled to meet Sugawara’s eyes. 

“I um, I’m gonna go. To the library.” He said quickly, “I’ll pick up dinner on the way back.”

Sugawara didn’t even have a chance to respond before Daichi was shuffling away, head down and body rigid as he turned the corner, escaping Sugawara’s vision. He didn’t even notice though, thoughts far too preoccupied. 

Distracted, he went back into the room and took his winter clothes off, tossing them onto his bed and grabbing a towel and his shower bag. He tried to keep his mind clear as he hurried off to the showers, relieved that they were empty. He stripped immediately, turning the hot water on and stepping under it as soon as it was heated, uncaring that it was just a bit too hot. 

It didn’t matter, his skin already felt like it was on fire, the thoughts flooding his brain not helping. But now, in the safety of the shower stall, he could let them. He could think about what Daichi had been doing, laying in his bed and… touching himself like that. He shuddered at the image in his head, let himself focus on it finally, hand drifting down his chest to his own cock, head tipping back as he remembered how Daichi’s hand had held himself, wrapped around his dick. He mirrored it, bit his lip to choke back a whine as he imagined Daichi touching him like that, his large hands circling around him, stroking him. He thumbed the tip, spreading the pre leaking from it and using it and the water sliding down his skin to keep himself slick. He thinks of the few kisses they've shared, lips tingling at the memories of Daichi’s pressed against them, firm and wet and-

“A-ah!”

He spilled into his hand, body shaking from the force of his orgasm, panting softly. He stayed like that for a minute, letting the water wash him clean as he caught his breath. It was only when he started to shampoo his hair that the shame set in, and he had to force himself to stay calm, think rationally. 

They’d never done anything that intimate, they’d barely even kissed. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face, groaning. He’d always longed for Daichi, longed to tell him how he felt, longed to kiss and touch him.  And now he had it all. Daichi knew how much he loved him, and they were always together. Cuddled whenever they had time, went on dates. Daichi was always so cute, so easily flustered. Especially when they kissed, neither of them could ever look the other in the eyes afterwards, too embarrassed. But they’d never touched each other more than that, no matter how many awkward boners Sugawara had certainly had. 

He worried briefly that maybe Daichi wouldn’t want to. He’d always had girlfriends, and Sugawara knew he had experience. He used to come home with hickeys covering his neck, hair a mess. Out of breath. 

Sugawara shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. Daichi was his now. They were just taking their time, and besides, school was always so stressful, in the way. He nodded to himself, stepping back under the water to rinse his hair. Once he finished washing up, he turned the water off and toweled dry, pulling his pajamas on and grabbing his stuff. 

He was more careful this time when he got back to their room, but Daichi still wasn't back so he put his stuff away and rummages through the clothes lying around, pulling on the first hoodie he found. It was Daichi’s, by the smell of it. He pulled the collar up to his nose and inhaled, sighing softly. He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his legs, grabbing a book from the pile by his bed. He didn’t get very far when Daichi came back, bag of takeout in one hand and a bag of books slung over his shoulder. He was red faced from the cold, and it was only then that Sugawara realized he had left without his hat or scarf. 

They stared at each other a moment before Sugawara grinned and pulled the blanket up, inviting him in. Daichi seemed to hesitate, just a second, before pulling his coat off and dropping it with his books. He kicked his shoes off and put the bag of food next to Sugawara then crawled in with him, sighing heavily when Sugawara presses up against him, warming him up. 

“You’ve got to stop leaving with just your coat.” Sugawara laughed, trying not to let the embarrassment he still felt from earlier show on his face. 

Daichi laughed too, “Yeah, I know. But I got your favorite food.”

Sugawara perked up immediately, abandoning his job of warming his boyfriend up to dig through the bag. He could already smell it, his mouth watering. 

“Super spicy?”

Daichi nodded, laying his head on his shoulder. Sugawara looked back at him and kissed his temple, feeling at ease finally. 

“You’re the best.”

Daichi just hummed, and they ate in silence after that, content to just enjoy each other's company. Sugawara didn’t bring up what had happened, confident that everything would be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> up next: birthday sex B) stay tuned


End file.
